


Life and Death

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Original Content [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creation, Discussion, Established Relationship, F/M, Life is a Beautiful Lie and Death an Ugly Truth, One-Shot, Primordial Beings, ancient beings, philosophical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maisha meets her Consort Septhis on one of the newly made planets she has created. She asked him: Why do people hate you? He tells her that people see her as a Beautiful Lie and him an Ugly Truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> An Original Work based on the sentence "Life is a beautiful lie and Death an ugly truth". A bit philosophical and I always imagined Death and Life being an immortal "couple" as they are so closely connected with each other.

I sat down with a smile as I looked around me. It was a nice warm day, not too hot nor too cold. The sun star was high in the sky, accompanied by stars of all colours – paining the sky ceiling in a beautiful unique way. The grass was lush under my fingertips as I watched the birds sing, darting around without a care in the world.

            I filled my lungs with the rich air around me, feeling the life in everything. It was one of my many beautiful creations. It was still a baby planet, filled with potential and hidden beauty – untainted by the hands of time and beings.

            I raised my hand and flowers in as many colours as the stars in the sky grew in the valley before me, becoming a living painting with bright colours.

            “Beautiful as always,” a deep rumbling voice told me sincerely from behind me. I looked back and beamed as I saw the tall figure who watched me. I moved swiftly, jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately on his soft lips. He pulled me close against his body, his muscular arms tight around me and kissed me back just as deeply.

            “Septhis,” I whispered warm in greeting after we had kissed for a few long moments. I pulled back, meeting his onyx black eyes. They were like the abyss, deep and bottomless. Look into them too long and you would lose yourself in them. I loved doing that when we were together.

            He had dropped his hood, his thick ebony hair framing his sharp features as he stared down at me. He lifted his callous hand and tucked a curl behind my ear. “Hello Maisha,” his voice rumbled, so deep that I could feel it even in my gut. It send shivers down my spine.

            He rested his forehead against mine for a moment, humming low and we stood there for a long time – enjoying each other’s presence. His hands, softly roamed over my back as he kept humming.

            “You have been busy of late,” he murmured as his hands went up my arm and cupped my cheek tenderly. I opened my eyes and met his, smiling soft as his thumbs rubbed my cheekbones.

            “I’ve to make sure you’re not out of work,” I tease lightly as his fingers go through my hair, taking out the braid and ruffling the strains free. A faint smile appeared on his lips as answer to my light teasing.

            “I have missed seeing this face,” he murmured to me as his fingers kept stroking my skin, gently pulling me closer to his body and my arms came around his waist. “How much time has passed since our last meeting?”

            “A few years to a decade.”

            “So long, but also a mere blink of an eye for us.” I nodded in agreement. He placed my hand on his arm and we started to walk down the hills towards the valley I had just filled with beautiful flora.

            “All is well?” I asked softly, examining his stern features as we walked beside each other, my frame slightly leaning against his in quiet affection.

            “All is well. The beings that have evolved from the small seeds you’ve planted thrive and grow, every changing and ever evolving. However, some demand my attention more than others.”

            I nodded understanding as I released your arm and gently take a flower, examining it. It grew in my hand as I breathed life into it. “I’ve a question, Septhis. One that has bothered me for a while now but I have been too distracted by my duties and your presence to ask of you.”

            I look at him, smiling as I notice him watching me with a content look in his eyes. “Ask, my beloved,” he encouraged me warmly as his fingers brushed the skin on my cheeks again.

            “Why do the Beings love me, but hate and fear you?” He stepped closer to me, his hand cupping my cheek again as his lips brushed my forehead for a moment. His other hand touched the flower for a mere moment, making it turn into ash while murmuring, “Because you are a beautiful lie and I a painful truth.”

            I blinked rapidly, a frown appearing on my face. “I’m a beautiful lie?” I asked with a quiver in my voice. “Am I a lie to you? Is what I create a lie? An illusion?” I didn’t understand why he would speak to me like this. I pulled away and turned away from him.

            “Maisha,” he called to me as he pulled me back, turning me around and looking down at me – apology in his eyes. “Please, forgive me my beloved. I did not wish to offend you. Come, sit with me so I can explain my words to you.” I looked at him for a long moment before I let him tuck me down, settling on his lap. He touched my cheek as I looked at him. I know I was probably being ‘immature’, but his words had offended me.

            “Let me explain my words to you,” he started soft, his chest rumbling. “People lie to themselves all their lives and do not appreciate the gift given to them by you. They waste the time they have on silly notions or take away the time of others in the most brutal of ways.”

            “When I come for them, I am the harsh and painful reminder of all what they have done, of all the time wasted while it could have been used in so many better ways. I am the reminder of their lies and regrets. They fear me for I am the unknown. They do everything to deny what is coming or try to become immortal. However, all things come to an end. The only sure thing in their lives is; everyone dies.”

            “Do you understand now, my Maisha, why I am the painful truth?” I nodded soft and he smiled faintly, his lips brushing my cheek.

 “Now come, show me this new planet you’ve created.”


End file.
